


Staring at the Empty Page (and wishing words would come)

by greeneggs101



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Married Life, Riku Loves Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku writes Fanfic, Sora Loves Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Sora might read them, romance books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneggs101/pseuds/greeneggs101
Summary: Riku wasn't exactly one for reading the trashy and cliched romance novels that Sora loved.Writingthem however? That he could do...
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 74





	Staring at the Empty Page (and wishing words would come)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mousapelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/gifts).



> Inspired by a conversation with Mousi regarding the idea of a series/ genre of romance and adventures stories based on the lives and adventures of past keyblade masters. 
> 
> I came up with the idea that if there was a whole genre of books, there was probably fanfic as well. 
> 
> And then this was born... 😂

Riku groaned, glaring at the blinking cursor before taking another sip of tea. 

_Moan_. He had mentioned “moan,” “moaning,” or “moaned” 18 times in this chapter already. It was starting to feel less like a word. 

_“Soren bucked against Rock’s hard length, their hips grinding together_ perfectly _and Rock gasped, gripping Soren’s hips tighter, searching for more of that pleasure. Soren’s arms circled his neck, throwing his head back with a mo—”_

Riku threw his head back with a moan of his own. There had to be another word he could use… He just wanted to finish up this chapter so he could edit and publish it tomorrow. It had already been weeks since his last update — a mission to Deep Jungle had provided both a forced reprieve from his writing computer and inspiration for the next chapter. Currently, Rock and Soren were spending a night between the sheets after a particularly rough mission dealing with heartless and Rock facing down the antagonist who had almost turned him against Soren. 

But now—

“Whatcha writin’?” 

Quickly, Riku clicked out of the document, pulling up receipts from this month's supplies purchases. “Just a letter to the Moogle Corp. They’re raising the prices on potions again.” 

“Again?!” Sora groaned. “We need those to supply the apprentices.”

“Yeah…” Riku grinned, stepping away from the computer and wrapping his arms around Sora’s waist, lifting Sora’s left hand to press a kiss to the gold band there. “How was the library? Find what you were looking for?”

“Yep! Aqua and I found those lost books of forging. They were hiding in a section of world guide books.”

“Oh yeah?” Things in Scala had been rearranged so many times since the world was found once more, that they were constantly tripping over things that had been “lost.” 

“Do you wanna know what else we found though?”

“What?”

With a grin, Sora reached into his bag, pulling out two handfuls of raggedy, dog-eared, scuffed up paperback books. 

“Oh no,” Riku groaned, hiding his red cheeks behind his hands. 

“Oh _yes_ !!” Sora grinned, placing the books on the table. “Aqua hadn’t seen these before either! Can you imagine it? A whole trove of _Wielder Romance_ books that have gone unseen in centuries! It’s like Christmas and my birthday came at once!!” 

Riku hummed, happy that his husband was happy, but also not looking forward to Sora’s attention getting diverted by a trashy romance novel once more. But Sora’s grin quickly made him forget any reservations he may have had. Sora’s happiness always came first. “Okay, you goof.” 

Sora’s smile widened and he leaned up to kiss Riku’s mouth. “And that’s not all I’m happy about!” 

“Oh?”

Sora grinned, his excitement catching. “One of the students showed me this website today! Apparently someone created an archive for people to write and post their own _Wielder Romance_ fiction! Or _Wielder Adventures_ ! Or… well… Whatever. But I stumbled across this one story that I think is based on us! They changed the names, but still… it’s so romantic. Our own _Wielder Romance_ Story!” 

Riku felt his heart stutter. “O- oh?” 

Sora nodded, “And they’ve been really reliable on updates and should post the next chapter tomorrow and I’m so excited! I have so much more to read now! I already left comments on the other chapters!!” 

Riku itched to check the “inbox” folder of his “Wielder Fic Archive” account. But he also still had Sora in his arms and it was very hard to pull away. In the end, he squeezed his arms around Sora’s waist and kissed his favorite head of brown hair. “The last thing you need is more trashy romance novels to read.” 

“Hey!” Sora laughed and kissed Riku’s neck, tracing his lips up to Riku’s jaw. “I know you like my interest in trashy romance novels. You remember that thing I did on our honeymoon that—” 

Riku captured Sora’s lips before he could say more, remembering _exactly_ what Sora was talking about and remembering _exactly_ which trashy novel it had come out of. Riku’s cock twitched at the memory and he slid his hands into Sora’s hair, tilting his head just so. Sora groaned, apparently forgetting everything that he had been talking about, wrapping his arms around Riku’s neck. With a little hop, Sora wrapped his legs around Riku’s waist, and Riku supported Sora’s weight with two hands firmly cupping his ass. 

Sora broke the kiss to breathe. “I- I know what you’re trying to do…”

Riku smirked. “And what am I trying to do?”

“Trying to prove you’re better than a well thought out and romantic bit of harmless light reading.”

Riku laughed, throwing his head back. “And how am I do- doing…?” Riku trailed off when Sora’s lips connecting to his exposed throat, sucking gently but with purpose. 

Words escaped both of them for the rest of the evening as Riku carried Sora up to their room and proceeded to demonstrate just how much better he was than anything found in a romance novel. Soras gasps and mewls echoed throughout their living space as Riku did everything possible to try and make Sora forget his own name, twisting his fingers _just so_ and finding the rhythm that had been perfected in their years of marriage. Even when he entered Sora finally ( _finally_ ), he made sure to go slow, extending out Sora's want and desire, listening to Sora's whines and cries of Riku's name. Riku spoiled Sora with so much pleasure that after Sora's cries tapered off from his orgasm, he was left breathless and dazed. When Riku came down from his own high, his sight was filled with hazy blue eyes were hazed over. Clingy hands grabbed at Riku, pulling him down until they were chest to chest and Riku could feel every breath Sora took. 

"Mmm," Sora hummed, leaning up to kiss Riku's shoulder, neck, and cheek before lightly capturing his lips in a kiss. "I love you." 

Riku leaned down for a deeper kiss, "I love you too. Even if you read too many romance novels." 

Sora giggled. "They pale in comparison to the most romantic man I have right here." 

Riku blushed, burying his face in Sora's shoulder and smothering it with kisses. How can Sora just _say_ things like that?

Eventually, their exhaustion from their activities caught up with them and they drifted off into a light sleep. After a thirty-minute nap and cleaning them both up, Riku whispered that he’d go make a quick dinner and bring it up. Sora nodded, reaching out for one long kiss that left them both breathless. 

“Better make that a really quick dinner.” 

Riku chuckled, kissing Sora’s forehead. “Grilled cheese and ham or peanut butter sandwiches?” 

“Hmmm... “ Sora leaned back against the pillows. “Surprise me.” 

Riku grinned, slipping his boxers and a sleep shirt on before running down to their attached kitchen, placing a pan on the stove and turning the heat on. A PBJ might have been quicker, but he knew that Sora liked a warm meal after an evening of being thoroughly pleasured and worn out. 

After years of practice, making the grilled cheese and ham sandwiches are a quick affair and he’s soon running back up the stairs, with two plates and a large glass of orange juice to share. He finds Sora lying back against the pillows, nose deep in his phone. Riku passed over Sora’s plate with a smile. “Well?”

Sora grinned, placing his phone on the bed and accepting the sandwich. “Oh, you’re ten times better and you know it. I was just rereading one of the passages from the fic I mentioned earlier? The one I think is based on us?”

“Oh?” Riku felt his face heat up and he quickly hid it in his food. 

Sora grabbed his phone, setting his sandwich and plate on the nightstand and rolling over so he could lay his head on Riku’s shoulder. “Yeah! Listen to this:

"Soren placed a gentle kiss to Rock’s cheek, his hand curling in the fabric of Rock’s shirt, just over his heart. Rock knew Soren could feel his heart hammering in his chest. Being around Soren always did that to him, even when they were young, and now that Soren returned his affections it seemed his heart did nothing but beat in a staccato happy rhythm. Rock tried to not let it affect his role as keyblade master, tried to be unmovable, like the very earth he was named for. But a simple smile or laugh from Soren could turn his resolve to dust, and he wanted nothing more than to hold Soren in his arms forever, protecting him from every enemy that tried to harm him.” 

As Sora’s calm voice read the passage, Riku felt his own heart start to hammer in his chest. Not from love exactly, but out of nervousness. “That sounds, uh… well…”

“It’s so romantic. This was the moment that made me think it was based on us. I mean, I might be projecting a bit, but that part reminded me of when we first got together? Remember? I thought there was something wrong with your heart when I could always feel it beating so fast, but you said that it was something that happened whenever I was with you. That it was just your heart aching to be near mine… it’s so…” Sora trailed off with a happy sigh. “I’m glad someone sees it. How much we love each other. A romance story for the ages.” 

Riku saved himself from answering by shoving the rest of his sandwich in his mouth at once, totally underestimating how much of his sandwich he had left and how hot it was. He gagged slightly at the deluge of hot melty cheese that filled his mouth. Sora sat up in concern when Riku started coughing, patting his back sharply to make sure he didn’t choke. 

“You okay Riku?!” 

Riku coughed some more and nodded, reaching for the orange juice. After he managed to swallow his dinner, he breathed heavily and nodded. “Yeah, I just— Romantic. Yep. You don’t uh… think it’s weird? That someone’s uh, writing about us?”

Sora shrugged. “They don’t know what we really do in our spare time… and they changed the names and situations enough that it’s not a complete one to one scenario… besides— I think it’s romantic. I hope you…?” Sora trailed off, looking up at Riku, eyes questioning. 

“Oh, I, uh—” Riku choked on his answer, avoiding Sora’s eyes. “I think if you’re happy, that’s all that matters.”

Sora hummed in response but eventually rolled back over to put his phone away and eat the rest of his sandwich. After finishing that and the last of the orange juice, he snuggled back into Riku’s side, whining and nudging until Riku wrapped an arm around him. “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Riku whispered back, kissing Sora’s forehead. “Go to sleep. I’ll wake you if someone needs us.” 

Sora yawned, nodding against Riku’s chest, and fell asleep shortly afterward. 

As soon as Riku heard Sora’s light snores, he reached over to his own phone, pulling up the mobile version of the Wielders Fic Archive webpage and pulling up his inbox. 

Sure enough, he now had 7 new comments, one for each chapter of his fic and all from a new user: SorRockfan7. 

The comments were very sweet, complimenting the writing and making abundant use of the heart eyes emoji. Riku was left smiling after each one, suddenly inspired to try and finish the current chapter for his new fan. 

He pulled up a mobile version of his fic. He still felt he could use a better word other than moan, but what?

He pulled up a thesaurus, hoping to find some answers there. 

He was so engrossed in research that he didn’t hear Sora snort in his sleep, but he did feel it when Sora raised his head, placing a kiss on Riku’s cheek. 

“What are you doing?” 

Riku quickly hit a button that dimmed the screen. “Nothing! I'm looking at… a thing! A total, not sex-related thing!” 

Sora hummed, reaching down to train his hands across the front of Riku’s boxers. “Your dick says otherwise.”

Riku’s breath hitched when Sora’s fingers ghosted over the slight tent in his boxers. “Can’t keep anything from you, can I?”

“Nope, your body language gives you away.” 

Riku chuckled. “Go back to sleep, I’ll join you in the realm of sleep in a minute.” 

Sora yawned, reaching up to hug Riku’s chest. “Okay… but… you know… you could use ‘mewl.’ Or maybe ‘cry of passion.’... I know _Soren_ did a lot of that this evening and I’m pretty sure _Rock_ liked it a lot.” 

Riku dropped his phone to the blankets. “What?” 

Sora chuckled. “As you said, you can’t keep anything from me…” He hugged Riku tightly. “I know you, especially when you’re expressing your love for me. And I know when you’re trying to hide it because you think I don’t notice.” 

Riku swallowed around his suddenly dry throat. “Sora, I—” 

Sora hushed him with a quick kiss. ‘Thank you for telling our story, Riku. I think it’s gonna be my favorite trashy wielder romance.” 

Riku relaxed, putting his phone away and tugging Sora closer. “I think it’s gonna be my favorite too.” 


End file.
